Chronicles of the Silver Order
by SeeSea19
Summary: These are oneshots that go along with my Heir to the Crown/Archer's Bloodline series. These are the stories of the other members of the Silver Order. Reading the other two stories is suggested.


**I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did Lavi would have been Allen's big brother.**

Mike's Story

~Mike's POV~

I suppose I should introduce myself. After all this is going into the 'record books' that Brian Books has decided to keep for the Silver Order. My name is Micheal Jariumsol, and at this point I am seventeen. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a plain face. I'm not too tall but I'm not as short as some white haired leaders I could mention. I have been an accommodator for five months and my innocence is an item type. I am the oldest of five. I think that's enough actually. I mean seriously, who's going to read this? Ever?

Anyway, it was a cold, stormy night…

Actually it was a warm and clear night and I was walking back to my house after another boring football game. My younger brother Arron was on the football team and I had come out to support him, even though he didn't want me to. I had just gotten ditched by my group, again, and was having to walk back myself. Spring football games always got my sports minded friends into a frenzy, and they usually forgot that I was there after a few minutes of statistics and play by play explanations.

I heard a group walking up behind me and I sighed in longing. I wanted friends who I could walk home with, not just hang out at school together. I moved over to one half of the sidewalk to let them past and then noticed who it was.

The 'unpopular' and 'odd man out' group was the one making so much noise. Not like I cared about who was popular or not though- nobody actually paid attention to me anyway. At least this group of nobodies was acknowledged by most of the high school population. Especially now that one of the girls in it had suddenly dyed her hair silver-white nearly overnight.

As they began to pass me, the same girl stopped to look at me. "Hey, dude, you ok? You look like somebody took your candy or something."

I was so surprised that I almost let my jaw drop. "Uh, my friends ditched me." I admitted after the other four in her group stopped as well. "Man, that's gotta suck. Wanna hang with us for a night?" the ginger boy asked and I stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

His dark haired brother started laughing. "Of course. We outcasts gotta stick together after all."

The third boy rolled his eyes. "Oh please Danny; we are not the outcasts of society. We're just too awesome for it to comprehend."

While the three boys began arguing, the two girls turned to me.

The taller one was Melody, a dark skinned girl whose family was a long line of doctors, which would become an important detail later on that night.

The shorter one was the white haired girl with the scar and birthmark. Her name was Artemis.

"Actually, Danny and Brian were serious. Do you want to hang out with us? It'll give you something to do instead of just sit around at you house for the rest of the night. We were going to get some pizza and watch the twins try to beat each other at arcade games." Melody said, and her female friend nodded.

"But I'm broke."

Artemis laughed and shook her head. "So am I. Mel's paying for tonight's entertainment. She hates football and got really bored, so we're going to do something fun that ALL of us will enjoy." She then sent the taller girl a glare, and Melody pouted.

At the time I had nothing better to do, so I accepted.

That night was the most fun I'd had in years. I won't bore you with the details, but it was a typical night out for a bunch of teenagers.

After we finally started getting tired and began to yawn openly, we left and went our separate ways. As I walked home, I became aware of the sound of footsteps behind me.

Now I'm not normally a paranoid person, but tonight must've been the exception.

I began to get nervous and I tried my best not to start running or something equally as stupid. The footsteps were getting louder and more frequent. I was seconds away from breaking into a sprint when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo homie, you dropped this." I spun to face the guy behind me and I sighed in relief. It was just some blond kid wearing a teddy bear shirt, a pair of shorts, and holding a pair of familiar looking headphones.

"Dude!" I said as I searched my pockets. "Thanks man! My sister would've killed me if I lost her present."

The boy smiled and turned to leave when a huge shadow fell across us. We turned slowly to stare at the monstrous creature looming over us and the kid behind me whimpered.

I gulped and pushed the guy behind me. At least he would live a bit longer than me as long as he didn't move.

"YOU HAVE IT! GIVE ME IT!"

I motioned for the kid to run and the idiot refused to move from behind me. "Nope man. Behind you is better than runnin' I can tell."

We both began to back up slowly but the monster continued to stalk towards us. It looked like a three tiered cake with a bad case of acne, all black, white, and red.

I clutched my family pendant and shuddered slightly as it seemed to feel warm to the touch. The old silver scythe was too small to do any good against a teenage cake monster, but I felt better knowing I was holding it before I died.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I hollered at it and the monster made a sound somewhat like a laugh.

"LIAR! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

And with that loud exclamation, it swung its birthday candle arm at us. I pushed teddy bear boy away and put my hand up to block the huge flaming limb.

As I suspected, my arm did absolutely nothing to stop it. I was knocked into one of the brick buildings that always seem to be around this part of town and felt something snap. Somehow I managed to stand back up and took a quick survey of my injuries. My arms were a bloody mess and I couldn't feel my left leg. I probably had some internal bleeding and I was having a hard time breathing.

The monster was now slowly stalking towards the kid and I felt angry.

For a moment I forgot that I felt like I was dying and that I didn't even know this kid. And in that moment, I did something incredibly stupid.

"Hey cake face!" I hollered as I clasped my pendant. "Pick on someone your own size!"

As the monster rambled towards me I felt my family heirloom begin to burn hot and I felt like my hand was melting.

At the point the monster sent its hand crashing down to smash me into Mike flavored jam, I put my hand that held my pendant up and words came unbidden from my mouth.

"**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"**

Suddenly I held a huge silver scythe that seemed to be blocking the monster all on its own. I felt the weapon guiding my arm into a simple arc that sliced the cake thing in half.

As it dissolved, Artemis came skidding into the dim light cast by the street lamp, the other four staggering into view behind her. They got a good look at me holding my scythe before I collapsed and blacked out.

What seemed like just a little while later, I woke to a loud, annoying beeping sound. While I slowly began the valiant attempt to open my eyes I heard a loud snore.

I immediately bolted straight up in bed and took in what was going on. I was in the hospital, it was the middle of the night, I had six visitors, all of whom were asleep, and that stupid beeping sound was a heart monitor.

I looked closely at my visitors as was surprised to find that it was Artemis, Brian, Danny, Melody, Troy, and that random kid from the street. I took a closer look at the random guy and noticed that, while it was a different shirt and pair of shorts, he still wore teddy bears. His dirty blond hair fell across his eyes, and, it seemed, he was the one snoring.

My new white haired friend yawned and sat up. "Oh, you finally woke up." She said quietly and I nodded. "Well good. I do believe I have quite a bit of explaining to do."

The next few hours were a blur as Artemis explained Innocence, Akuma, and the war that she and her friends fought. By the time she finished, dawn was creeping up on us and most of the others had woken up.

"So… Do you want to become and Exorcist?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. Beats dealing with guys that ditch me all the time. But- why is that kid here?" I pointed to teddy bear boy.

Artemis laughed. "Actually, that's an odd story… You see, Caleb has this thing called clairvoyance…"

**A/N: And here's the short I promised about Mike! I managed to crank it out in a day- surprising for me- and I would like to personally thank rini24 for her encouragement! To the other main reviewers:**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess- high five granted**

**NoName-chan – orangecanofwhatever. New word. I call it!**

**Blackrose2358- similar to that, yes**

**Allen WalkerCrown Clown- that's a secret! *giggles like a maniac***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Allen: JUSTTELL US ALREADY!**

**Me: NO! MAKE ME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me **_**5**_** more reviews and I'll update.**


End file.
